Dizzying Craziness
by AsianNinjaChik
Summary: What if Haruhi never went into Music Room 3 to study? What if she was forced to be a girl? What if she was friends with Ayanokoji? What if she wasn't a host, but a customer?
1. Chapter 1

_What if Haruhi never went into Music Room 3 to study? What if she was forced to be a girl? What if she was friends with Ayanokoji? What if she wasn't a host, but a customer?_

_*AN: Hello, hello, helllllooooo! Welcome to my newest fanfiction: Dizzying Craziness. This is the first chapter (obviously) and it's gonna get this whole thing rolling. I have great news for you, my dear reader, and that news is: __**YOU CAN READ THIS WITHOUT HAVING WATCHED (or read the manga) OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB! **__What that means, is that anyone can read this, so if you haven't watched it, that's fine __**(but you really should!). **__Enough out of me, already! Go ahead, and READ ON! ~AsianNinjaChik *_

_**Note: **This chapter has been edited! It was brought to my attention that I had a bit of a contradictory statement that made no sense regarding what year Haruhi is in.  
_

**Chapter 1**

Hi! My name is Haruhi Fujioka, and I'm a 1st-year student at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. While this school is for the rich, prim, upperclass citizens, I got in as a scholarship student, so yeah, that means I'm smart. But, it also means that I'm not rich... At all. Can't-even-afford-school-uniform poor. But it's alright, my dad and I still manage fine. Oh yeah, my mom passed away a few years ago... But it's okay... Really. I know that she's up there watching me right now. And I'm glad that I have her support, every step of the way.

"Is there no where quiet for me to study?" I mutter to myself.

The library was too loud because that's where everyone studied, and... "Music Room 3?" I ask as I stop in front of the simple door.

I am about to open the door when common sense hits me, _It's a MUSIC ROOM! _Shaking my head, I decide to go outside to Ouran Academy's garden, where hopefully, I would get some peace and quiet.

As luck would have it, the minute I walked out, a younger boy, probably a 1st-year, like me, runs up to me and asks, "Excuse me, sir. Are you a 1st-year?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm looking for a 1st-year girl named Haruhi Fujioka. Do you know where I could find her?"

"Sure, look in front of you." I say.

Try as he might, the boy can't hide his surprise, "YOU'RE A GIRL?"

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but yeah."

Still shocked he says, "You're wanted in the main office."

The main office?, "What for?" I ask.

"I dunno. I was just supposed to come find you."

" 'Kay. Thanks kid." I say as I turn away.

Sighing, I trudge back inside and drag myself down the hallways until I reach the main office. Hesitantly, I knock on the door.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" I hear from the other side.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Come on in!" I heard after a pause.

I open the door, walk in, and close it behind me.

"And you're... Fujioka?" The principal asks from behind his desk.

"Yeah."

"And you're... a girl?"

Now I'm irritated, "Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to tell you to do something that you may not like. Are you ready?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to need you to grow your hair out and act more like a girl. I'm giving you a girl's uniform, free of charge due to your exemplary grades."

Many people seem to think that I cared about dressing like a girl, or rather, not dressing like a girl. But really, I don't. I dress in whatever I have, "Okay."

"_And_, I've asked the lovely Ms. Ayanokoji from class 3-A to help you out a little bit."

I don't need anyone helping me. "Thank you, Mr. Principal!"

A girl with dark red hair and light purple eyes takes me by the arm and says, "C'mon, Haruhi. Let's get you dressed up."

I don't say anything and let her drag me to the girls' restroom where she wrestles me into the yellow dress. She then digs through her bag and hands my a contact case.

"Well? Put 'em on!" She says, smiling.

"Ayanokoji..." I start.

"Call me Ayano!"

"Alright, Ayano... Thank you."

I unscrew the caps and carefully place the contacts in. Ayanokoji takes my glasses from me and places them in a case that she hands back to me. Then, she digs through her bag, yet again, and pulls out a makeup bag.

"Pucker up!" She says while uncapping a tube of pink lipstick.

When she's done with that, she instructs me to hold perfectly still as she applies some mascara.

"Now, until your hair grows out again, you're going to need to wear this." She explains while pulling a wig out.

"Okay." I say.

"You're so easy going!" She cooes, "I have a special treat for you."

"Oh?"

She drags me out of the bathroom, up some stairs, and stops in front of Music Room 3.

"What's this?" I ask curiously.

She grins, "Just you wait. Open the door."

I hesitate, but open the door nonetheless and find myself... covered in rose petals?

"Uh..." I start.

But then, "PRINCESS AYANOKOJI!" A blonde haired boy calls.

"Tamaki!" She greets.

"I see you've brought a friend." He says, his purple eyes examining me.

"Could you not?" I ask to no avail.

"Uhm... what exactly is this?" I ask.

"Well, this is the Ouran Highschool Hostclub, where us handsome men with too much time, and you lovely ladies with too much time on your hands, stay in our free time."

I frown, turn, and walk out.

"Haruhi!" Ayano calls.

"I'm leaving." I say. The second the door closes, I sprint down the hallway to a corner where I sit and calm my racing heart.

_Tamaki. Is that his name? _

"Haruhi Fujioka." Two voices say at once.

I look up and see two orange haired twins looking at me.

''You two are in my class, aren't you?"

They nod in sync, "I didn't know you were a girl." One of them says.

"You're awfully pretty." The other says.

"But Hikaru..."

"I'm sorry Kaoru." Hikaru says.

I stand up and walk away before I can hear more.

"Do you want some cake?" A little blond boy asks me.

"Uh... No thank you."

"M-Mori! She doesn't want my cake!" He says to the tall fellow behind him while beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's up to Usa-chan to decide whether or not you should be punished!" He says.

"Usa-chan? Punishment?" I ask, retreating.

"Come now, Haninozuka-senpai." The tall fellow says.

"But Mori!"

I slowly back away until I feel a door handle behind me. Without thinking, I push the door open and lean on the door once I'm in.

"Welcome to the Ouran Hostclub." Another tall fellow says, "Oh? Haruhi Fujioka. Welcome back, I suppose I should've said.

The two twins appear behind him, "Why'd you run off like that?" One asks.

"Most chicks dig the whole homo-sexual brothers thing." The other says.

"Yeah, well, not me." I say.

"I'm Kyouya Otori." The tall fellow says, "Enjoy your stay." And he walks away."

"Well he's not very friendly." I say to the twins.

They look at eachother and shrug, "Not really. Hey, come sit with us!" They say together.

"W-w-wait! Sit with you?"

They don't answer my question and merely grab my hand, one each, and grag me over to a nicely set table surrounded my love seats.

"I'm Hikaru." The one with the left part says.

"And I'm Kaoru." The one with the right part says.

"And we're the Hitachiin twins!" They say together.

Hikaru grabs my shoulders and pushes me down onto a chair. He then plops down right next to me, and Kaoru plops down on my other side.

"Uhm. You guys are a bit close." I say.

Hikaru places a hand on my leg and leans close with Kaoru doing the same on the other side, "Is this better?"

I quickly stand up and say, "No. If you don't mind, I'll be leaving."

Without looking at them, I walk toward the door, but before I reach it, I bump into something.

"Leaving already?" Make that something a some_one_.

I look up and see the blonde one, Tamaki, looking down at me, "You can't leave now. You've only just got here."

Butterflies dance around my stomach, "Yeah, yeah, that's great, I'm leaving."

He grabs my shoulders and I feel my heart leap out of my chest. Leaning close enough to whisper in my ear, he says, "Stay."

_*AN: And there's that! Tell me what you guys think! Leave a review, Favorite, and Follow c: ~AsianNinjaChik~_


	2. Chapter 2

_*AN: And the second chapter is finally up! Enough out of me, though! Enjoy c: ~AsianNinjaChik*_

**Chapter 2**

"Stay." Tamaki whispers to me. The single word sends shivers down my spine.

"I really have to go, though..." I weakly protest.

"Don't torment the poor girl, Tamaki." The one with glasses, Kyouya, says.

Grateful for the interruption, I fumble around with the doorknob, and quickly dash out into the hallway. As I walk down the stairs, a bell rings.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

Twelve.

Thirteen.

Fourteen.

Fifteen.

Sixteen.

I cringe. Four O'clock. _I have to hurry home to make dinner! _I run down the stairs, dash through the main hallway, through the school gardens, and down the sidewalk, all the way home. When I do get home, panting, I immediately set to work in preparing dinner. It doesn't take long to finish, and once it is, I set it down on the table and work on homework while I wait for my dad to get back. While I work on a particularly hard math problem, the door flings open.

"HARUHIIIIIIIII!" A woman with red hair wearing a maroon business suit says from the door, "DADDY'S HOME!"

Oh yes. 'Daddy'. You see, my dad's a cross-dresser. He's been like that since even before mom died. That woman with red hair... Well... she, er, he's actually my dad. It can get awkward when friends come over, but I've just learned to deal with it.

"Hey dad! I made dinner." I call.

"Is there enough for three?" He calls from the doorway.

I stand up and walk over, "Yeah, but why?"

In the doorway stands my dad and... Ayano?

"Ayano!" I greet in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

She smiles, "I ran into your dad while I was leaving school. I remember you mentioning something about him!"

On the outside, I smile, but on the inside, I think, _I never said anything about my dad... Especially anything about him being a cross-dresser, _"Oh, that's great!" I say.

"ISN'T IT?! MY LITTLE HARUHI HAS FRIENDS!" My dad cheers.

"Dad... please, stop..." I mutter.

"Oh, your dad is so funny!" Ayano says, giggling.

"Eh..." I say hesitantly.

By this point, my dad has come inside and sits, smelling dinner.

"Haruhi! Dinner smells wonderful! Daddy is so proud!" As my dad squeals his delight, I notice Ayano scrutinizing my house with an experienced eye.

She beckons me over after closing the door, and whispers in a soft voice, "So, you live here?"

I frown, "Yeah."

"This is what a commoner's house looks like?"

"Yeah..."

"It's quite different than I expected!" She says cheerfully.

I sigh, "I'm sure."

"Anyanokoji," My dad says, "Come sit down! My Haruhi is an excellent cook!"

"Oh, Haruhi! Are you taking Home Ec. in school?" Ayano asks me.

"Nah, I'm a scholarship student. I have to take the top classes." I explain.

"Oh, I forget sometimes! Silly me!" She says waving it off and laughing.

I laugh with her and walk her to the table where I have dinner laid out. I quickly place some in a bowl for her and pass it to her, receiving thanks in the process. Dinner passes by swiftly with little incident, although Ayanokoji did begin to mention the school's Hostclub, to which my dad replied with an icy glare.

When dinner is done, Ayano wipes her mouth delicately and rises, "Thank you for dinner, Haruhi. As your dad said, you _are _an excellent cook."

My dad beams with pride and I look down in embarrassment, "Uhm, thanks."

She smiles, "Dinner was nice, but I think I should be heading back home, now."

"BYE AYANO!" My dad calls from the living room.

She leaves with a wave.

The moment the door shuts, my dad decided to bombard me with questions such as, "How did you two become friends? Is she rich? What year is she? Is she also a cross-dresser? What is the Hostclub? Are they attractive boys? HARUHI YOU BETTER TELL ME IF THERE ARE ATTRACTIVE GUYS!"

"Dad, DAD! We became friends because the principal thought I needed friends. I'm sure she's rich. I forgot to ask what year. She is not a cross-dresser. The Hostclub is just a group of five guys. I dunno, I guess they're attractive... Anyway... I'm going to sleep..."

He's speechless for a moment, but quickly recovers just as I lay down. He continues to ask me questions about the Hostclub, and though I ignore him, he doesn't leave, and I fall asleep to his barrage of questions.

****The Next Day – At school****

"Fujioka." I hear as I put my stuff away at the end of class.

I turn and see the two orange-haired twins, "Hikaru. Kaoru." I say.

They grin at me, "I bet you can't determine which one of us is which." Hikaru says.

"Sure I can." I say, "You're Hikaru." I point at the one that challenged me, "And you're Kaoru." I say pointing to the other one, the one with the right part."

They look at eachother in surprise. The bell rings and I offer a small smile as I stand up and walk away. As I do, I hear them call out from behind me, "DROP BY THE HOSTCLUB LATER TODAY!"

_*AN: andd... SHORT CHAPTER! Yeah, I know, very unsatifying, but the filler chapter was necessary. Serrryyyyy ;-; ~AsianNinjaChik*_


	3. Chapter 3

_*AN: Whee! Finals are over! Back to wasting my life doing nothing. In any case, I've been having ideas of a) Possibly discontinuing my other pokemon fanfic: Battle at First Sight, for same reason. b) Starting a new SYOC pokemon fanfic about some made-up league. c) Starting an AU Soul Eater fanfic. d) I'll just stop there because that's enough . _

_At any rate, back to OHHC! I have a poll on my blog that you guys can go ahead and vote on as to who Haruhi will end up with by the end of the fic. These next few chapters will be all about introducing feminine Haruhi to the guys so you lovely readers can see how she acts not being a Host! And!... I'm shutting up now. ~AsianNinjaChik*_

**Chapter 3**

At the end of the school day, I find myself standing in front of 'Music Room 3'. I'm not sure what it is, but there is something that draws here.

"Ru-chan!" I hear.

"Ay-ayano?" I ask, turning to face the red head.

She smiles, "I see that you actually like it here!"

"Well..." I shift uncomfortably, "I guess..." _Why did she call me 'Ru-chan'? That's so weird... And why is she so cheerful? This isn't right! _

She pokes my shoulder in a teasing manner, "I knew they'd rub off on you eventually!"

I place my hand on the handle, but before I open it, I ask, "Why do I have a feeling something bad is about to happen?"

"You're just being superstitious. The guys are harmless!"

_Harmless? Yeah, somehow, I doubt that. _

She steps past me and flings the door open. I honestly wish she hadn't. Tamaki sits on a very flimsy looking chair under two tall umbrellas wearing some white robe thing. Honey stands next to him, topless, Mori behind Honey, also topless, and... _Holding a pineapple? _The two topless twins hold the umbrellas, and in between them stands a topless Kyouya.

"They're all topless..." I point out as a tucan flies over and uses my head as a perch.

She smiles elegantly, "Not my dear Tamaki!"

"Welcome, Princesses!" They say.

I frown, "You know, I think I'm just going to leave..."

I begin to back up into the hallway, but two hands from behind stop me. I look back and see Mori blocking the door. Honey walks up to me with that weird stuffed rabbit and says, "Don't leave, Haru-chan!"

"I just remembered that I have something to do!" I lie.

He pouts. Before I can register anything, I'm sitting on Mori's lap drinking tea with Honey.

"Is the tea good?" Honey asks cutely.

_I don't see how he is the oldest person in this room... _"Yeah!"

He smiles and turns to the rabbit saying, "Usa-chan, do you want some?"

He moves as if to pour tea into the rabbit's sewn in mouth. Suddenly, there's nothing but a chair under me as Mori whooshes forward.

"You'll ruin him." He says simply.

Other girls have gathered around me to watch.

"You-You're right, Takashi..." Honey whimpers.

I sigh, _Oh dear. I don't see how these girls always fall for this..._

And I am right in saying that. All around me, girls are clutching each other and looking on in awe. I stand up and am about to leave when two people catch my attention. Not so odd, on the surface, but I looked long enough to see Ayano glance in my direction suspiciously. Curious, I crouch down and hide behind the sofa they are sitting on.

"I still don't see why you're so interested in her!" Ayano says.

"Well, I'm interested in all of our customers." Is Tamaki's quiet reply.

"But you see _too_ interested in her. You hardly pay any attention to me, anymore."

_Woahhh... Is Ayano... Jealous?... Of ME?_

"That's not true-"

"YES IT IS!" She nearly shouts.

"Come now, Princess. Jealousy is unbecoming." Tamaki says quietly.

I admit, I am impressed that he picked up on that. He may seem silly, obnoxious, stupid, annoying, immature, and stuck-up on the outside, but he does seem to have an intelligent side.

Suddenly, there's an elbow on my left shoulder.

I turn robotically, "What do you want Hikaru?"

There's another elbow on my other shoulder, "Why are you hiding back here, Ru-chan?"

I turn robotically, again, to face the other twin, "R-Ru-chan?"

They shrug in sync, "We heard Ayanokoji call you that. It's a good name."

"Jealousy?" Ayano says slowly.

I put my finger to my lips and say, "Shh!"

They mimic me and nod.

"You think... That _I_ would be jealous... Of Fujioka?" She continues slowly.

The twins look at me, their mouths like upside V's.

"Well, that's how it appears." Tamaki says.

She stands up and looks down darkly, "You're stupid... STUPID, STUPID TAMAKI!" And with that, she runs out the door.

"That was intense." Hikaru says.

"Mhm. Mhm." Kaoru says, nodding.

I skitter away duck behind one of the many tropical plants that are around.

_Why was she jealous? What did I do? What's going on? AGH I AM SO CONFUSED!_

I nod to myself in determination. I am going to talk to her and ask her about what I heard. I steel myself, stand up, and begin to walk out when suddenly...

"HARUHIIII!"

I slowly turn, "Yes, Tamaki-senpai?"

He smiles like a young boy who just got candy, "Come sit with me!"

Keeping my expression neutral, I say, "No."

"But, Haruhiiii!"

"No."

Before I can even blink, he is crouched in a corner of depression... _The Emo Corner..._ I think to myself, giving it a name. Without a second glance, I walk out.

Or at least... I wish it was without a second glance. Or third. Or stare, for that matter. When I have finally closed the door behind me and walked down the hallway, I stop and place a hand on by rapidly beating chest.

_Why? Why is it beating so fast?_

As the war rages on in my mind, I hear whimpering noises that jolt me back into reality.

"Ayano?" I ask cautiously.

"R-Ru-chan..." She says.

"Are you alright?"

She doesn't meet my eyes, "I... yeah, I'm alright.

"Are you sure?"

She nods and smiles weakly.

I am about to ask her about what I heard, but a sudden thought stops me. How am I going to explain hearing that? It's not like I can tell her that I was eavesdropping. Which I wasn't! I just... conveniently overheard... Yeah, that's right. I conveniently overheard.

"Well, if you're sure you're alright..." I start, walking away.

"Wait."

I turn to face her, "What is it?"

"I'm... I'm sorry."

I think I know what she's sorry about, but I decide to play dumb.. _Ironic since I'm a scholarship student, eh?, _"Sorry? For what?"

She shakes her head, "I don't want you to hate me... So I can't tell you."

I think for a moment before saying, "Well, if I do end up hating you, I'll hate you more if I have to find this out from someone else who isn't you."

She looks up at me with scared, tear-filled eyes, "Really?"

I nod, "And if you're the one to tell me, there's more of a chance that I could forgive you."

"Really?"

"That's what friends are for!"

She seems to toss the word around her mouth, "Friends... Thank you Haruhi."

"Now, what is it that you're sorry about?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

She looks away again and confesses, "I'M THE ONE WHO THREW YOUR BAG INTO THE FOUNTAIN!"

"It's ok- Wait what? My bag? What are you talking about?"


	4. Chapter 4

_*AN: Woohoo! I'm glad everyone is enjoying it! And Happy New Year to everyone c: Funny story of the day: I spent maybe 20 minutes trying to figure out how old I am. _

_Wow, that's embarrassing. Whatever. Anyway, if you've never seen __**Sword Art Online**__, you should, it's really good! Nothing at all like Ouran Highschool Hostclub, but still good c: I actually don't know why I said that, but it's really good, and I recommend it (THERE'S ROMANCE TEEHEEHEEE). Back to OHHC stuff: Don't forget about that poll I have on my page! It's kinda important and I need it to determine how to steer the story, because it could go differently depending on who she ends up with. Don't let the actual manga/ show influence your decision, Because __**SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER **__Haruhi and Tamaki get married in the manga. __**END SPOILER END SPOILER END SPOILER. **__But seriously, just pick it based off your own opinion c: ~AsianNinjaChik*_

**Chapter 4**

Ayano's face goes pale, "I, uhm, kinda tossed your bag into the fountain.

Her eyes grow into little moons and her mouth looks like an upside down 'V'.

I slouch and slide down the stairs as though I am a noodle, "She tossed my bag in the fountain." I say to myself as I roll around.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbles.

I pop up. It's actually a really strange thing to see this side of her... _Imagine, if I had actually gone into Music Room 3? How strange. Would she and I have met? Probably not.. It's not like I'd go back of my own free will. But maybe, I might've seen her... Would she have hated me if things happened differently? _I shake my head to clear the warring thoughts. Ayano is my friend... One of my only ones, really. And although she has an annoying preppy side, she's still my friend.

"It's alright. Let's go get it!" I say, offering her my hand.

"You don't hate me?" She asks quietly.

"Nope! I mean... I'm curious as to why you did it, but I don't hate you. We're friends, remember?"

She nods, "Yeah."

She takes my hand and we walk to the large fountain together. Sure enough, my bag, full of papers and books, floats on the top. _It's soaked..._

Before I have the chance to do anything, Ayano throws her shoes off, pulls her skirt up, steps into the fountain, and returns with my bag.

"Here you go."

In honesty, I didn't expect her to do it. After all, she _is_ a rich student here at Ouran. A rich person used to having things done for her. It surprises me that she went into the fountain to get my bag for me.

"Uh, thanks." I say.

She kneels down and slips her shoes back on, "Yeah, well, that's what friends do, right?"

I smile, "Yeah!"

"I'm sorry." She says as we walk back in.

"For what?"

"I'm a terrible friend."

I laugh, "No you're not!

She looks at me curiously, "You really don't think I am? You actually think I'm a good friend?"

"Well, yeah."

She nods and we walk in silence, with me following her.

"Ru-chan."

That nickname again?, "Yeah?"

"I have a confession."

_So this is it. Is she finally going to explain what happened on the couch?_

"I heard the twins talking a couple days ago... It seems that Hikaru has a thing for you."

I'm in mid-nod before I process what she just said. It's just one surprise after another with these rich bastards, "The twins? Wait, what?"

"I would've told you sooner! But, I didn't think that you would care... I mean, you don't seem to care about boys and stuff, so..."

Hikaru? Oddly enough, I can tell the twins apart. My mind begins to wander and I hear myself say aloud, "Yeah, Hikaru's the more attractive one, definitely. And he smirks a lot more than Kaoru. He's also more outgoing. Mhm. Mhm."

An evil look covers Ayano's face, "So, you like Hikaru, eh? I could probably set you two up on a date!"

I panic, "Huh? What? Oh, no! I was just rambling. I mean... I wouldn't date any of them.. They're just guys, after all. Plenty of them to choose from! I don't need some hostclub member!"

She shakes her head and smiles, "I understand. There's no pressure to date, though."

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?"

I look away from her and notice that we're standing in front of the open door to Music Room 3.

"WHO IS HARUHI DATING?" Tamaki asks too loudly.

I narrow my eyes, "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Oh, Tamaki, you need to stop getting in people's business!" Ayano teases.

He disappears into the Emo Corner again. How lame. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the twins slither up behind me, probably about to use me as their personal elbow rest.

"Go away." I say, sidestepping them.

"You're so mean, Ru-chan!" Hikaru complains.

"Mhm. Mhm." Kaoru agrees, nodding.

Ayano waggles her eyebrows at me and saunters into the room to comfort Tamaki.

"You guys are a bother." I say.

The shrug in sync, "Whatever you say."

I frown, "What do you guys want?"

Kaoru slaps Hikaru, visibly hard, on the back, "Go on a date with Hikaru!"

Hikaru goes red. And I mean _**RED**_.

"Wat." I say.

Kaoru snickers and disappears behind the now closed door.

"Uhm..." Hikaru starts.

"I'm sorry that you have a brother like him." I say bluntly.

He looks at me in surprise and laughs, "It's not that."

"So what is it?"

_Gosh. Guys are so confusing. Is he into me? What do I do if he's into me? WHAT DO YOU DO WITH A BOYFRIEND? How much do you need to feed him? Do you even need to feed him? Do you need to buy it clothes? Is it hard to train a boyfriend? I DON'T UNDERSTAND! Like, what am I supposed to do with him? Wait, why am I thinking about this in the first place? And wait... my heart isn't even beating all that fast. Is that good? Is that bad? Argh, why am I so hopeless?_

"I mean... It's not like he was lying or anything."

I feel myself blush, and I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, "Lying about what?"

He looks away as he says this, "I _do_ want to go on a date with you."

_What am I supposed to say? Do I say yes? Do I say no and play hard to get? Do I smile? Frown? AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ANYTHING AT ALL?_

"Oh!" is all I can say.

_'Oh!'? How lame can I get?!_

This seems to make him uncomfortable, "If you don't want to... I understand completely..."

I shake my head vigorously, "No, no. It's not that!"

"Oh, so you do wanna go?"

"I-uh. Well. You see. I uhm. Yes." I manage to finally say.

He nods slowly, "Uhm, I can pick you up at 10 tomorrow morning..."

_10 in the mo- Oh yeah. Today's Friday. Gosh. To think it was only yesterday that I discovered the club, put on a wig, and pranced around like the girl I really am. Wait... where is he picking me up from?_

"Uhm, where exactly will you pick me up?"

"Your home."

_I really don't want him knowing where I live..., _"Uh, that's not a good idea... Why don't I stop by your place."

He nods nonchalantly, "Sure."

I duck my head to hide my quickly rising blush, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." I say turning away.

"Wait." He says grabbing my shoulder.

I stop and face him. He grabs my waist and pulls me towards him, before I can process it, his lips are on mine.


End file.
